Don't Say That You Need Me
by luvjonas4ever
Summary: Sonny and Chad fall hard for each other even though they know it will lead to trouble. Lot's of smexy goodness!
1. Prologue: Dirty Little Secret

Don't Say That You Need Me

A/N: This is my first Sonny With A chance fic, but I am addicted, haha. I love the show and the relationship between Chad and Sonny. So, enjoy!

"SONNY!" Tawni Hart storms through the hallway outside her dressing room and bangs furiously on the door. A simple black tie is wrapped around the doorknob, indicating the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper is currently occupying the room. Tawni rolls her eyes at the clothing and continues to pound on the door. "Give it a rest! I have to do my hair!" Tawni kicks the door and then whimpers as pain fills her toes. "Ugh, Sonny!" The door is flung open and Chad Dylan Cooper steps out, smoothing his white button-up shirt. He grabs his tie and smirks at Tawni before sauntering away. Tawni rolls her eyes again and steps inside the dressing room. Her co-star, Sonny Monroe is stretched out on the sofa, humming happily.

"Hi, Tawni!" Sonny sings, standing up and walking over to the mirror. She smoothes her long brown hair and then checks her watch. "We're on set in five minutes," she reminds Tawni and leaves the room.

"Really, Sonny, he's not good enough for you!" Tawni calls after her. She shakes her head and grabs her brush before running it through her blonde curls. The chrorus to Miley Cyrus's latest song fills the room and Tawni pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and looks at the screen. With a sigh, she presses the ignore button and returns her phone to her pocket. After making sure that she looks okay, she leaves the room and heads to set. Nico, Grady, Zora, and Sonny are already in costume. They're doing a fifties sketch today, so Sonny and Zora are in poodle skirts, Nico is in a leather jacket and jeans, Grady is a football player, and Chad is---Hold up. Chad? Tawni's mouth drops open at the sight of Chad, hair greased back, dressed in a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and light-wash, faded torn jeans. But Tawni's not in shock about his looks, she's wondering why the heck he's on her set. The use of _her_ was a reflex by now, she thought of everything as her's. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that CHAD-FREAKING-DYLAN-FREAKING-COOPER! was on her set. His hand was lightly resting on Sonny's arm and he was laughing at something she was saying. If the other members and crew of So Random found this odd, they didn't show it. A crew member walks over to Tawni and told her to go to wardrobe and make-up. With a huff, Tawni follows the woman to set where she dresses in a pair of black jeans, red heels, a red shirt, and leather jacket. After going through make-up, she rushes back to the set and gets ready to run lines. While Nico and Grady talk smack to each other, Tawni walks over to Sonny and leans in like she tripped. "What is Chad doing here?" Tawni hisses, straightning back up and fluffing her hair.

"It wasn't my idea," Sonny whispers back.

"Then whose was it?"

"Marshall's."

"Marshall's?"

"Yes!"

"Is he out of his mind?" Tawni sneaks a glance at Marshall who is chatting with the director.

"Action!"

"Like, ohmygosh, look, it's little miss preppy," Tawni sneers at Sonny, snapping into character. "Hey, Jess, check out her skirt!"

"Poodle skirts are so last year," Chad says, walking up to Sonny and grabbing her arm.

Tawni scrunches her face up as she watches Sonny melt from his touch. What does she see in him anyway?

"Wear some jeans," Chad says. Sonny opens her mouth to say her line, but freezes, her eyes locking onto Chad's.

"Cut!" the director yells. "Everyone, we'll re-group after lunch." Chad and Sonny rush off the set. No one sees them but Tawni and she groans in frusturation. It is so obvious what was going on! Why is she the only one who can see it?

Sonny grabs Chad's hand as soon as they're off set and they run to his dressing room. Chad locks the door and presses Sonny against the wall, his lips crashing onto hers. His hands tangle in her hair as his hips grind against her. Heat courses through Sonny's veins and she moans into his mouth and grabs the bottom of his shirt, untucking it from his jeans and shoving his leather jacket off. Then his shirt is off and her hands are roaming his toned torso and he's groaning. His tongue parts her lips and explores her mouth hungrily as one hand slips from her hair to rest at her left hipbone.

"Chad," Sonny pants, pulling away from him and taking a gulp of air. "We don't have time."

"We have all the time in the world," Chad replies before kissing her again. He removes her shirt and tosses it to the floor before his hand travels down between her legs. It's just like the first time he ever touched her. She sees stars and her heart starts racing so fast she's scared that it will explode out of her chest. She vaguely wonders how this happened, how she got to be involved with Chad Dylan Cooper, her enemy. But he's not her enemy anymore. At least not by much.

He undoes the button on her skirt and drags the zipper down, so slowly that she knows that he's doing it to torture her. He still is Chad Dylan Cooper after all. When her skirt is lying in a heap on the floor, Chad kneels down in front of her and kisses the inside of her thigh. Sonny squirms impatiently and he smirks as he looks up at her, his normally ice-blue eyes darkened with lust. His thumbs hook around the waistband of her underwear and then----"Will Sonny Monroe and Chad Cooper report to set." It's an order rather than a question and it makes Chad growl in annoyance. He mumbles a few cusses under his breath as he pulls his shirt and jacket back on and then helps Sonny to re-dress. Chad starts to leave, but Sonny grabs his arm. She looks so innocent, standing there in a pink poodle skirt, her dark hair falling in curls around her shoulders, eyes bright and hopeful. He could shoot himself in the knee for taking her innocence away from her. But he couldn't help it. She was like a drug to him, once he had a taste, he couldn't stop.

"Chad." He loves the way she says his name. As if she really needs him to protect her from the world. But she's stronger than she thinks.

"What?"

"Kiss me." He pulls her into his arms and presses his lips to hers. The kiss is brief, but it will be enough to last them until the skit is over. Chad leaves first and then Sonny does a few minutes later. They can't let anyone know they're together. The only person who knows is Tawni and she figured it out on her own. But Sonny had sworn her to secrecy. Nobody could find out they were dating. It would mean the end of everything for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 1: Untouched

Later on, after the sketch is finished, Sonny sits in the dressing room, waiting for Chad to call. He was going to be shooting Mackenzie Falls until late that night, but when he was done, they would meet at his apartment. Tawni has already gone home, along with everyone else. Sonny told her Mom that she was spending the night at Tawni's house, knowing her Mom didn't have Tawni's number so she could call and check on her. Sonny didn't like lying to her Mom, but if it meant spending a night with Chad and then waking up in his arms, then it was worth it. She couldn't get enough of him. He was so amazing and handsome and funny, even if she did hate his guts and his attitude and that cocky little smirk of his. But she also loved how he said her name, how he always held her after they had made love, how he would do sweet little things like send her roses. Sure, they still got into fights, more often then Sonny would like to admit, but she knew they cared about each other. She still has an hour until Chad would be free, so she flips on the tv. The television is turned to the news and it has a picture of Chad holding hands with Portlyn and whispering in her ear. Sonny burns with jealousy. How dare he! She picks up her cell phone and dials his number, not bothering to obey his strict warnings of never calling when he was shooting. He answers on the fifth ring. By then, Sonny is crying and she can barely choke out his name when he says hello.

"Sonny, this really isn't a good time," he starts, but she cuts him off.

"Are you cheating on me with Portlyn?"

"What? No. Of course not. Sweetie, you know I wouldn't do that. I like you."

"Do you love me?" Sonny felt horrible and needy that she had to ask him that, but she had to know. There is a long pause.

"Sonny, you know I care about you." With that, Sonny hung up on him.

"Shit," Chad mumbles and pulls his phone away from his ear, about to press the re-dial button until the director calls him back to set. The scene they are shooting requires him to kiss Portlyn and already he's regretting it. After throwing lines back and forth, Portlyn leans in for the kiss and Chad freezes. All he can see is Sonny's face in his head. "Stop!" he calls out. The director stalks over to Chad as Portlyn pulls back, annoyed.

"Chad, what is your problem?" the director says as he looks down as the star.

"I don't feel very well," Chad says and tries to look sick.

"Fine. Go home. We'll finish shooting in the morning." Chad sighs in relief and heads toward the dressing room to change out of his uniform. Portlyn stops him right outside the door and grabs his arm.

"Hey, Chad, wanna go back to my place?" She attempts a sexy look and on most guys it would probably work, but all it does to Chad is make him angry.

"Leave me alone, Portlyn," he says. "I have plans."

"With Sonny?" Chad stops in his tracks and his heart starts pounding in his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asks, trying to keep the terror out of his voice. "I don't hang out with Sonny. We hate each other."

"That's not what I heard," Portlyn sing-songs and skips away. Chad rushes inside the dressing room and locks the door before leaning against it to catch his breath. Was Portlyn bluffing or did she really know something? Shaking his head, Chad un-dresses and then slips into regular clothes before grabbing his keys and leaving the studio. Once he's on the freeway, he calls Sonny. She answers on the first ring and he can hear her crying again.

"I'm so sorry, Chad," she sobs.

"For what?"

"For accusing you of cheating on me. I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." Chad notices that she doesn't mention his earlier comment, or lack of, about love, so he doesn't bring it up.

"Don't worry about it, baby. Are you at home?"

"No. I'm at your place."

"Stay. I'm on my way."

Sonny is sitting on his doorstep, shivering, when he he pulls up. He parks his car and he's walking towards the door when she comes running into his arms. Her lips on his, hard and demanding and he can already feel the raw ache of desire course through him.

"Sonny," Chad groans and pulls away. She looks up at him, her lips bruised red, eyes dark, and his heart stops and then suddenly goes into overdrive. He grabs her hand and pulls her to the door. Her fingers are running down his spine as he fumbles with the keys, squinting in the dim light from the street lamp to find the right key. Sonny presses a kiss to his neck and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, fighting back a groan. A string of curses run through his brain as he almost drops the keys and he's thinking, _now, now, now, now_. Finally, finally, he finds the right key and it slides into the lock. He twists the doorknob hard and yanks her inside, throwing his keys onto the coffee table and pulling her onto the couch. They wind up in a heap, Chad pressed against the arm of the couch, Sonny half-on, half-off his lap. His fingers twist in her hair and he kisses her hungrily, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Sonny runs her hands over his chest and presses against him, grinding her hips against his leg. Their clothes come off in a flurry and soon the only sounds that can be heard are moans and groans. And un-noticed to the couple, a tiny camera blinks in the corner and whirs softly.


	3. Chapter 2: For That I Hate You

The next day, Chad is in his dressing room, texting Sonny on his cell phone when someone knocks on the door. He quickly texts Sonny that he has to go and calls, "Come in!" Portlyn walks into the room and closes the door behind her. In her hand is a small video camera.

"What do you want, Portlyn?"

"You, Chad."

"Portlyn, we've talked about this. You know I don't have feelings for you."

"You will." Portlyn turns the video camera on and Sonny's voice fills the room.

"Oh, Chad, don't stop."

"How the hell did you.....?" Chad's heart stops and his breath catches in his throat. _This can't be happening_, he thinks. "Give me the tape."

"No."

"Portlyn, give me the damn tape!" He lunges towards her, reaching for the video camera, fueled by pure animalistic rage. "Give me the tape!" She laughs and hides it behind her back. He tries for it again, but she ducks out of his reach, still laughing.

"You have to do what I say, Chad, and then your secret won't be revealed."

"Portlyn, don't do this."

"Oh, Chad, you're so pathetic. You actually have feelings for her. It's so sad." Portlyn grins and then skips out the door. Chad watches her go and then lets out a frusturated shout, punching the wall.

Sonny stares at her reflection in the mirror. A girl with bright orange hair, freckles, and a black eye stares back at her. Sonny shakes her head and removes her wig, shaking her own brown locks out. With a sigh, her gaze strays to her phone. She reaches towards it, but then quickly pulls her hand back as if she has been burned. Chad hasn't called or texted her all day. Not once. It's driving her insane. Sure, she knows that he's busy, but he's never gone more than two hours without calling her. Sonny glares at her phone, silently willing it to ring. When it doesn't, she snatches it up and flips it open, checking her messages. Nothing. Sonny resists the urge to slam her phone against the vanity counter and instead, quickly dials Chad's number. The phone goes straight to voice-mail. Tears flood her eyes and she swipes at them fuiously as she puts her phone back down. She hates herself for crying over him, for craving his attention, for loving him. He was Chad Dylan Cooper. He could have any girl on the planet. So why did he choose her? She wasn't anything special. She wasn't beautiful and she laughed too much and she had no idea what she was doing in Hollywood. Suddenly, someone starts knocking on the door of the dressing room. Sonny slides off the make-up chair and walks over to open the door. Chad walks in the room and sweeps Sonny into his arms, kissing her furiously. She pushes him away, but it's the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"You," he breathes and reaches fo her again. She steps back and hurt flashes across his face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

"Sonny, we've been over this! You know that I like you."

"That wasn't my question," Sonny replies coldly, crossing her arms. "Get out, Chad."

"Sonny," he starts and then breaks off as her tears start to fall. "Baby, what's wrong?" He pulls her into his arms and this time, she doesn't jerk away.

"I'm not good enough for you," Sonny sobs. "Why did you even choose me? You hate me and I hate you and that's the way things are supposed to be! Now they're just all fucked up!" Sonny buries her head in his chest and screams.

"Sonny, I don't hate you."

"Well, I hate you! I hate you! I...." Chad crashes his lips onto hers, silencing her. Her arms wrap around his neck and he pulls her closer. Just as things are getting heated, though, his cell rings.

"Crap." He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller id. Its Portlyn. Suddenly, Chad remembers the rules she told him earlier.

"_Cut off all contact with Sonny Monroe or I will give the tape to every tabloid in town."_


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever It Takes

Chad drums his fingers against the counter in his dressing room, waiting impatiently for Portlyn to arrive. She had called him earlier that morning saying that she couldn't make it to set because she was sick, but that she would meet him in his dressing room after hours. Chad looks at the clock and then looks down at his hand where Sonny had drawn a tiny heart in green Sharpie. He sighs. He hasn't seen Sonny since yesterday and it is killing him. She had called when he hadn't shown up to their dinner date and he lied, saying he had to stay late to shoot a new scene. But in actuality, he was with Portlyn and her parents at a barbeque held by one of the producers of Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn was taking over his life. Chad had always know that she evil, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Suddenly, a knock sounds on his door. Chad groans and gets up, walking over to the door. He is halfway there when Portlyn pushes the door open herself and enters the room, locking the door behind her. Chad tenses as she starts towards him, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. "Portlyn," he begins, stepping backwards.

"Shut up," she says in a whisper. She pushes him down on the couch and straddles his hips.

"Portlyn, get off me," Chad says in a blank voice.

"Why don't you rearrange those words?" she suggests, scraping her nails down his chest.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Chad says angrily and pushes her off.

Fury flashes in Portlyn's eyes. "Wanna bet?" she asks.

"Sonny, get a grip!" Tawni shouts as Sonny reaches for another tissue. They are at Tawni's house, in her bedroom, and they are supposed to be watching a movie. But ever since Nico called and told Sonny that his cousin, who was at the barbeque held for Mackenzie Falls, saw Chad and Portlyn together, all Sonny can do is cry. And Tawni can only take so much of other people's self-pity. She yanks the tissue box out of Sonny's grasp and throws it across the room.

"Tawni," Sonny whines and makes a feeble attempt at reaching towards the box.

"Sonny, stop it! That bastard is not worth it!"

"Yes he is," Sonny sobs and buries her face in Tawni's robin's egg blue silk pillow.

Chad is torn. Torn between protecting Sonny or spending time with her. And right now, with Portlyn standing in front of him, half-naked, he can't fucking make up his mind.

"Portlyn, get out," Chad says firmly.

"Chad, you do remember what I told you. Do you really want a sex tape scandal on your hands? Especially with a cast member of So Random?"

"I don't care anymore!" Chad cries. "Sonny is the most important thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let you screw that up!"

"I will give the tape to the tabloids, Chad," Portlyn warns.

"Fine. I don't give a fuck. But no matter what you do, you're still going to lose."


End file.
